The Snake
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to The Angel, the long-Awaited The Snake has arrived! Entering with odd demands and looks that could kill, Arai Umi Sends Mizu and Haku's world into a frenzy.
1. A New Friend?

**I don't want to think up disclaimers. Think up your own. Standard disclaimers apply. Bon appetit.**

A girl, seeming of Haku and Mizu's age, walked in. She walked proud, with a swagger only a kunoichi could achieve. A gray half-skirt, attached to her waist by a belt, flowed in behind her. She put her hands on her hips, her gold eyes piercing. "I'm looking for Momochi Zabuza. Take me to him."

No one heeded her.

She grabbed Haku, pulling him into her and pressing a kunai to his neck. "I'm sorry, was I not clear enough? I meant _now_."

Mizu froze, turned slowly. "Release him," she demanded in a cold voice.

"Awfully pretty to be a boy, don't you think?" the girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

Mizu's eyes burned into the girl's. her arm flashed out, a kunai in her hand.

The girl blocked it. While her attention was on Mizu, Haku pressed a senbon to her neck.

The girl froze, a slow smirk spreading across her face. "Stalemate?" she asked.

"No. It's never a stalemate with two people on one side," Mizu hissed.

"No matter. My point is heard. Momochi Zabuza. Now." She glanced around, suddenly realizing she hadn't attracted the crowd she wanted.

Haku's shoulders slumped. Mizu's hand dropped, as did Haku's. Mizu nodded tot he girl. "release him."

Confused, she did.

Mizu hugged Haku tightly. Not moving her lips, she said in a low voice, "I loved him too, Haku. He was like a father to me as well."

"Did you know it's two years tomorrow?" Haku murmured back.

A little boy, between one and two years old, ran up to them, a lock of black hair flopped over one eye. "Mama, Mama!" he cried, running to Mizu.

The girl grabbed him, holding him back. He started crying, still repeating his chant of "Mama, Mama!"

Mizu's eyes flashed. Before she could blink, Mizu had the girl on the ground. One foot was on her neck, the other on her wrist. She scooped the boy up, calming him. "Shh, shh, Mitsuno, sweetie. Mama's got you, you're safe."

She narrowed her eyes on the girl. "one twitch from me, you're dead. A few questions first."

"You think I fear death?" the girl asked snidely. "You don't know my past."

Mizu momentarily cut off her air. "Name."

"Arai Umi."

"Village."

Umi hesitated a spilt second, then responded, "Mist."

"What the hell do you want with Momo-kun?"

"You dare call Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist, _Momo-kun_?"

Mizu shifted Mitsuno, putting more weight on Umi's wrist. "I called him that to his face. I live to tell the story." _Even if he doesn't._ Sober, she stepped away from Umi. Mitsuno cowered into her shoulder.

"What do you need to know about Zabuza-san?" Haku asked in a subdued voice.

Umi stood, rubbing her wrist. "My mother wants to see him," she responded.

"Who is your mother?"

"Arai Mitsume."

Haku paled. "Sume-okaa," he breathed. He kissed Mitsuno's head, wrapping his arms around Mizu's waist.

"You know her?" Mizu asked, leaning into him.

He nodded. "She took care of me when I was younger. After Zabuza-san found me. He had a… child with her. A young boy. He's… thirteen now. What was his name…? Kasuki. Momochi Kasuki."

"Took Momo-kun's name?" Mizu asked, a wry smile on her face.

He nodded again. Turning to Umi, he asked, "Why does Sume-okaa want to see Zabuza-san?"

Umi's flippant, devil-may-care façade cracked. She looked troubled. "Sume-okaa is dying," she whispered.

Haku closed his eyes, his pain evident.

"Im so sorry, love," Mizu whispered to Haku. To Umi, she said, "We'll take Mitsume-san to Zabuza, but I can guarantee you she won't like what she sees."

* * *

There. Happy? I finally found the first chapter, typed it up, and here y'all go. The much awaited sequel to The Angel. Review, so on so forth. I'll get working on this one, along with my other two Dark-Hunter stories. I'll try to get this one rolling, and if I take too long and there's no notice of hiatus on my profile, you're free to send me messages.


	2. Swapping Stories

**Standard disclaimers apply. Mitsume, Mizu, Mitsuno, Kasuki, and Umi are mine.**

"So where's Sume-okaa?" Haku asked, cradling Mitsuno in his arms as they walked to the Haruno's. The boy had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"We have camp set up right outside. I was hoping to bring her in to Zabuza-san," Umi said, her voice subdued. "Where is Zabuza-san?"

Both shinobi were silent.

"What happened?" Umi asked.

"Long story," Mizu said. She turned to Haku and took the child from his arms. Haku let her, draping his arm around her waist when Mitsuno was settled in her arms. The reached the Haruno's, And Haku knocked.

Sakura opened the door. "Need me to take Mitsuno?" she asked, a wry smile twisting her lips.

"Would you?" Mizu asked, laughing.

"Sure thing, Kai-chan. You two going on the yearly?" Sakura asked, holding her arms out for Mitsuno.

"Yeah." Mizu handed him over. He stirred, opened his eyes, saw Sakura, and went back to sleep. Mizu kissed his forehead softly. "We'll be back within a week. And really, Sakura, must you insist on calling me Kai?"

Sakura laughed. "It's either Kai or Angel," she responded teasingly.

Mizu sighed, annoyed. "Fine. I'd rather Kai."

Sakura laughed again. "Okay. Well, you two should be on your way." A shadow of understanding passed between Sakura and Mizu. "I'll let you guys go."

"Thanks again, Sakura-chan," Mizu said, turning away. She led Umi to their apartment and waited outside as Haku went in to grab their bags.

"What happened? That girl, Sakura, she was there when it happened. What was it? Who else was there?" Umi asked.

"You'll see what happened," Mizu said. "Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage. Haruno Sakura, med nin to rival Tsunade, at least will be. Uchiha Sasuke, traitor like his brother. Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Myself, Haku."

"They were all there?"

Mizu nodded. "Oh, and Tazuna. He was a bridge builder."

"And you are…?"

Mizu sighed. "Sukiyari Mizu," she said, her voice low and ashamed.

"And you regret that?"

"Do you recognize the name?"

Who doesn't recognize the name of the Angel?"

"My point exactly."

Umi frowned, confused. "You don't _want_ to be the Angel?"

Mizu looked away, her jaw tense. "When you become a tool, your will broken and tossed aside, handed off to the highest bidder, no one caring who breaks you… then cone talk to me."

Umi growled, low in her throat. "Girl, you don't know who you're talking to." Her mind flashed back to her father's village, the dark, musty, dank, bloody cell she was kept in. "At least you weren't caged like an animal," she muttered.

Mizu's dark eyes flashed, surprised. "Oh. You don't fear me."

"When your father uses you like mine did, you tend not to fear many."

"Who is your father?"

It was Umi's turn to look away, angry. "Orochimaru."

Mizu whistled softly. "At least you hate him, or I'd be morally obligated to kill you right now."

Umi nodded. "I know. I got away and found Sume-okaa, and then came looking for Zabuza. We caught word of Haku living here in Konoha, so we decided this would be the best place to find him."

"Y'know… I was almost sent out to hunt him down and kill him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I supposed to be part of the search and rescue-slash-destroy team for Uchiha, but Mitsuno hadn't been weaned yet." She smiled softly. "Tsunade knows better than to send me out when my baby needs me." She laughed once, the sound pain-filled. "A lesson Sarutobe never got to learn," she whispered. She growled and turned away, throwing her fist at the wall but checking it before it made contact. "Bastard robbed him of that."

"I can't let you kill Orochimaru, anyway."

Mizu turned to Umi, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? Why not?" she asked, her voice flat and emotionless.

"Because I'm killing the bastard myself." Umi met her condemning gaze levelly.

"Damn. What'd he do to you?"

Umi laughed, low and dark. "Pray you never find out."

Mizu nodded respectfully. Haku returned, one bag slung over his shoulder, the other in his hand. Mizu put it on. "Ready to go visit the Great Naruto Bridge?" she asked Umi.

"What's there?"

"My dear friend and adoptive father, Momochi Zabuza," she murmured.

"Wait – Great _Naruto_ Bridge? Isn't that the name of…?'

Mizu nodded. "Yeah. They named it after him. Crazy, isn't it?"

"I'll carry Sume-okaa," Haku said.

They set off, two with heavy hearts, and one with curious satisfaction.

* * *

Installment two. Heartbreaking, considering you know Zabuza's dead, huh? Poor, naïve, sweet little Umi. I wonder how she'll respond to Zabuza's grave… and I wonder how y'alls'll respond to the next installment. Oh, wait, I won't know, because none of y'all _review!!!!!!_ Is that such a difficult thing to ask for? Please. I'm begging you. Review. If not for me, do it for the Momo-kun.


	3. The graves

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, blah, blah, blah… y'all know the drill, right? Naruto and characters don't belong to me. Enjoy, though, and REVIEW!!!**

They walked in silence, Mitsume drifting in and out of consciousness. She recognized Haku when he lifted her up, but it had been touch and go since. Umi carried their small makeshift camp, and all three shinobi were armed. No one spoke, except for Mitsume when she was awake, but even then she didn't always make sense. The reached the bridge and went to Tazuna's house.

"Mizu! Haku! We were beginning to wonder…" Tazuna noticed Mitsume and Umi. "Friends?"

"They want to see Momo-kun. Our room is ready?" Mizu asked.

Tazuna nodded. He let them in. "Dinner will be ready soon. You'll set out in the morning, I presume?"

Mizu nodded. "Arigato kosaimas, Tazuna," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Inari noticed them then. He was in the awkward stages of puberty, and often avoided Mizu, but he loved hanging out with Haku. "Will you have time for training, Haku?" he asked.

"After dinner's settled," Haku promised. They went to the back of the house where they usually stayed. Haku laid Mitsume on one of the mats. Mizu leaned her head out the doorway. "Inari, love? Can you get another mat for us?"

Inari nodded and quickly bolted off.

Mizu laughed, coming back in.

"Only one?" Umi asked.

Mizu smiled devilishly at her. "Haku and I have been living together for two years. What do you think?"

Umi closed her eyes, her expression pained. "I didn't ask, I didn't ask, I didn't ask…" she moaned.

Haku shook his head. "You're horrible."

"Incorrigible, I think you mean, and yes, I am." Mizu smiled at him and kissed him.

Inari returned then with a mat. "Dinner's ready," he said before dashing back out.

Mizu laughed, twining her fingers with Haku's. "C'mon. We'll set up after." She nodded to Umi. "Join us, Umi. We'll keep some for Mitsume-san and feed her when she wakes up."

Umi nodded and followed them to the table. She watched Mizu and Haku interact with Tazuna and his family effortlessly, wishing she had friends and family like the two of them seemed to. When the meal was finished, Haku, Mizu, and Umi withdrew with food for Mitsume. Haku immediately went about setting up the other mat for them.

"Get to sleep, Umi," Mizu murmured. "It's a little ways to Momo-kun, so we'll be setting out early morning."

"Sume-okaa…"

"I'll take care of her," Haku said. Both Konoha shinobi were quiet and subdued.

Umi nodded and stretched out on her mat. Haku and Mizu curled up together on the last mat, Haku gently cradling Mizu to his chest. Mizu fell asleep quickly, her exhaustion showing on her face. Untrusting of the Konoha shinobi, Umi took quite a bit longer to fall asleep, but when her mother woke and she watched Haku feed her with tender care, she let herself drift off, knowing her mother was safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mizu gently woke Umi up at dawn. They ate a silent breakfast with Tsunami before heading off. Haku again carried Mitsume, and Mizu was dressed in a flowing black yakata. They didn't say a word as they walked up the hill overseeing the Great Naruto Bridge. Umi looked about eagerly, hoping to find a small house that would betray were Zabuza lived.

She never saw one.

They came up to the two graves, one cross larger than the other, and Zabuza's Head-Cleaver still resting next to it. A tall man was trying to pull it out of the ground. His lower face was covered by a mask, and his brown hair was slightly disheveled.

Mizu's eyes narrowed. "Hey! Who do you think you are? Do you know who's gravesite this is? How dare you desecrate the grave of-"

The man turned, and Mizu's words dried up. Haku froze, his jaw going slack.

Umi's eyes widened. "Daddy?" she whispered.

Momochi Zabuza's eyes twinkled happily. "You've grown into a fine young woman, Umi."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it! Sorry, I couldn't leave him dead. I just can't let things work out as they should. It's not fair, really. Anyway. Review s'il vous plait, et vous connaissez je vous adore.


	4. Another Loss

**Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, disclaimer, disclaimer, review, disclaimer. Enjoy. Review.**

Mizu put her hands on her hips. "What the hell? Momo-kun? Y'mean I've been crying over an empty grave for two years?"

Zabuza arched a brow. "You've been crying?"

Mizu made a rude noise. "I have a heart, you know."

"Zabuza-san." Haku's voice was surprised. "You're still alive."

"And on that note, why is this the first we're hearing about this, eh? I mean, really, Momo-kun, a letter wouldn't've killed you." Mizu crossed her arms over her chest.

Zabuza's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Because I knew you'd take me to task over it," he responded dryly. "And I was right."

Mizu smiled. "I've missed you, Momo-kun."

"Oddly enough, I've missed you too, Angel."

Mizu wrinkled her nose. "Shove the title, Demon."

Zabuza laughed. "Who do you have, Haku?" he asked.

Mitsume woke then, smiling softly. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere," she said weakly. "Zabuza."

Zabuza's eyes widened with surprise. "Mitsume," he breathed. He took her from Haku's arms. "You don't look well."

"Sume-okaa's dying," Umi said softly.

Mitsume smiled softly, reaching up to cup Zabuza's face. He covered her hand with his own. "I've missed you, Zabuza," she whispered.

"I thought about you all the time," Zabuza whispered, his voice thick. "You never did take good care of yourself."

Mitsume laughed. "You complained about that constantly." Her eyes closed.

Mizu wrapped her arm around Haku's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his cheek on her head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Mitsume opened her eyes again and pulled Zabuza's mask off. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. "I love you," Mitsume breathed. She sighed softly, her eyes sliding closed again.

Haku's jaw clenched. Mizu reached her hand up and cupped his face, her heart squeezing painfully. Zabuza gently laid Mitsume's now-lifeless body on the ground. "Rest in peace," he whispered.

Umi let out a soft sob. Zabuza stood and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She sobbed into his chest, mourning her mother.

Mizu wrapped her arms tightly around Haku. She was ecstatic that Zabuza was still alive, but Mitsume had become a mother to him, and it had to have been painful for him.

"Come on," Zabuza murmured gently. "Let's go back into town."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, no one does death like me. But y'alls love it, I know you do. Review, such. Je vous adore, tous le vous.


	5. Back in Business

**I'm sick of disclaimers. Find your own damn disclaimers. And review.**

"Guess who we found!" Mizu called as they returned to Tazuna's. "The Demon of the Mist himself, Momochi Zabuza!!!"

Tazuna stared, wide-eyed and fearful at him. Zabuza nodded at him. "You'd bring a murderer home among us?"

"Oh, _puh_-leeze. Momo-kun? He's _harmless_, compared to me."

"Wanna prove that, little girl?" Zabuza said, his voice low and dangerous. He grabbed her shoulder.

Yawning, she covered her mouth with one hand and flipped him over her onto his back with the other. "Proven enough for you?"

Haku quickly helped him up, shaking his head. "Mizu's changed in the past two years. Umi here can vouch for that, Zabuza-san."

Zabuza groaned, standing. "Changed how?" he asked. "She would have done that any other time."

Mizu smiled happily at Zabuza. "You'll see when we get back to Konoha exactly how much I've changed, Momo-kun." She glanced back at Tazuna. "Don't worry. Momo-kun isn't here to kill anyone, anyway. He's here to see his adoptive daughters, Umi and me. Oh, and Haku. Haku's a plus too." She smiled at Tazuna. "So can he stay?"

Tazuna sighed and stepped aside.

Mizu clapped her hands. "Cool! Okay, Momo-kun, we'll show you where we stay. We return to Konoha tomorrow." She led the way through to their room.

"So, Umi. How have you spent your time since I left?" Zabuza asked.

Umi growled softly. "Orochimaru found me."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Not before I do. I got away a couple years back and found Sume-okaa. Kasuki's in the Academy at Mist. I was helping around when Sume-okaa became sick and started asking for you." Her voice dropped, became rough and pain-filled. "Kasuki stayed with some friends he has there. I have to go and tell him…" tears filled her eyes. "Sume-okaa's dead…" she breathed.

Zabuza drew her tight against his side. "I know, Umi. I am so sorry. But I will be there for you and your brother from now on."

Umi rested her head on Zabuza's shoulder.

"We'll be heading back to Konoha in the morning. I have to get back and relieve Sakura-chan of her babysitting duties." She smiled softly.

"Baby-sitting duties?" Zabuza asked.

Mizu's eyes glittered. "You'll see. Get to sleep. No one'll dare try to attack."

Zabuza nodded and lay down. He quickly fell asleep. Umi followed. She pretended to sleep, listening to Haku and Mizu's hushed voices.

Mizu put a hand on Haku's arm. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Haku nodded. "I'm happy to know Zabuza-san's alive, and happy that Sume-okaa got to see him again before she died, but…"

They sat in silence for a moment. Mizu drew Haku into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder, his back to her chest. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other hand gently stroking his hair. "She was a gentle soul, I could feel that. Not a cold or broken person like others you are known to hang with."

Haku laughed softly at her reference to the first night after he met her.

"I see where you got your purity from, though," Mizu continued in a whisper. "I never thought I'd see such a snow-white soul as yours."

Haku nodded. "Anyway. We'd best get to sleep. It'll be the only good sleep we'll get before Mitsuno starts his demands again." Haku pulled away and laid down.

"I'll sleep in a bit. I'm going to get a bit of fresh air." Mitsuno stood and slipped from the room.

Once Umi was sure Haku was asleep, she slipped out after Mizu. She followed the soft hints that Mizu had left behind. Soon, she caught up to her… at the graves. She did a quick jutsu, too fast fro Umi to catch, and Zabuza's sword loosened itself from the ground. She went to it and pulled it away, carefully sheathing it and strapping it across her back.

"Make yourself scarce or helpful, Umi," she said, just loud enough for Umi to hear. "If you're not at my side or in bed by the time I get back to Tazuna's, you'll spoil the whole thing."

Umi stepped out of the shadows. "How'd you…?"

Mizu smirked. "I'm Sukiyari Mizu, remember? The Angel. Feared everywhere by everyone, save my own village and a few people I meet along the way who meet me without knowing me." She motioned to the sword on her back. "This thing ain't light. Not the heaviest thing I've carried on my back, but I'd like to keep everything firmly attached. Walk along side and alert me if it's coming loose."

Umi nodded, falling into step beside her. "You don't seem to like the fact you're the strongest Shinobi known. What's the story behind it?"

"I was forced into it. Sarutobe-" her voice choked off. She shook her head firmly. "Sarutobe spread rumors of my prowess, making people fear me." An angry look spread across her face. "I couldn't go anywhere without someone looking at me in fear or hatred. I got sick of it. I had no escape for the longest time, and then I met Haku." She smiled softly. "Haku and I have been together three years. Mitsuno's a year, three months, and a week. We're all we've had. Now we've got Zabuza." She smiled happily as Tazuna's hut came into sight. She unstrapped Zabuza's sword from her back and led the way in. she set it quietly against the wall. "Go to sleep, Umi. We're returning to Konoha in just a few hours." She curled against Haku and watched Umi lay down.

This time, Umi fell asleep quickly.

* * *

So? Bit of a filler episode. Review if you love me!


End file.
